Typical methods and machines for lubricating molten glass forming molds are described in the publications US 2003/0221455 A1 and US 2007/0277558 A1 for example.
More specifically, glass forming molds typically comprise two halves, the two mold halves building in a closed position a glass forming mold.
The present invention relates to methods for lubricating glass forming molds where lubricating media circulates through spraying nozzles and the nozzle's supply and return lines for lubricating media.
Residue of lubricating media that remains inside the nozzle following a spraying cycle is preferably blown out of the nozzle through pressurized air. Pressurizing the inside of the nozzle prevents intrusion or entry by foreign particles or gases and cools the nozzle while not spraying.
Preferably, a spraying mechanism is used that is mounted in an alternating left-handed and right-handed version onto each section of an IS machine in order to increase the distance between two neighboring mechanisms. Two adjacent sections of an IS machine are mounted with opposing hands of the spraying mechanism.
In the present context, the notion of an IS machine is to be understood as relating to a so-called “Individual Section Machine” for forming glass containers, such as bottles, which are known per se in the field of glass container forming, an example being given in the publication WO2008084458.
The present invention further relates to a method for sucking emissions that are generated by glass forming molds lubricating process.
The method described herein uses a spraying nozzle (one or more spraying nozzles) mounted on a holder which moves into a glass forming mold. The spraying nozzle (one or more spraying nozzles) sprays lubricating media while moving up and/or down in the mold and/or neckrings. One or more spraying nozzles may be mounted on the same holder.
A gas with flame retarding characteristics may be applied as alternative to air for spraying the lubricating media in order to reduce fire hazards and prevent fire related incident
A vacuum is preferably applied in the area where emissions are generated by the lubricating process, allowing the emissions to be sucked. Vacuum nozzles can be mount on the same holder on which mold lubricating nozzles are mounted or on an extra holder for vacuum nozzles. The vacuum nozzle holder can be statically mounted or can be mounted on a mechanism moving the vacuum nozzle holder from a waiting to a working position.
The invention is especially suitable for:                Accomplishing consistent mold lubrication in order to improve the quality of production        Preventing lubricating media from disintegrating while stagnant for too long or while waiting to be sprayed during the lubrication cycle. Circulating lubricating media through the spraying nozzles supply lines can be continuous or intermittent.        Cooling spraying nozzles by lubricating media circulating through the spraying nozzle supply lines continuously or intermittently and circulating the same way through the spraying nozzle.        Evacuating residues of lubricating media that remain inside of the nozzle following a spraying cycle which are blown out of the nozzle through pressurized air in order to prevent the jamming or blockage of the nozzle. Pressurizing the inside of the nozzle also prevents intrusion or entry by foreign particles or gases and cools the nozzle while not spraying.        
The invention relates also to a spraying mechanism mounted on the outer blank side of section, onto or next to the blank bracket of an IS machine                The alternating sequence in mounting the spraying mechanism in left and right handed versions increases the opening distance between two neighboring mechanisms, hence facilitating easier access to the IS machine section for job change, maintenance or repair.        
The invention relates to new methods for sucking gas emissions generated by the mold lubricating process. The invention is especially suitable to accomplish:                A reduction of unwanted deposits and contamination of the machine. Such deposits consist largely of inflammable matter and thus present a fire hazard.        To extract fumes that may constitute a health- and/or environmental hazard.        
The present invention provides technical means to,                continuously circulate the lubricating media in order to avoid jamming or blockage of the nozzle, pump, valves, piping, tank and other system components and ensure the continuous mixing of the lubricating media media which contains solid particles (graphite)        Use of left and right handed versions of the spraying mechanism to increase the opening distance between two neighboring mechanisms on an IS machine        Blow out residual lubricating media and apply pressurized air into the nozzle between spraying cycles to cool nozzle while exhausting through nozzle openings        Vacuum or suction of emissions generated by the lubricating process, without applying a physical cover over the molds and without interfering with the gob loading path        Use a flame retarding gas instead of normal air for the spraying action, in order to avoid the hazard of fire after the spraying.        
In one embodiment, the invention concerns a method for the lubrication of glass forming molds with at least a nozzle spraying a lubricating media in the molds, wherein the method comprises at least the following steps:                displacement of a nozzle from a resting position to a working position into said mold;        movement of said nozzle in said mold while spraying with said nozzle a lubricating media to lubricate the inner surface of said mold;        application of vacuum at least during the spraying step to evacuate emissions;        once the mold has been lubricated, displacement of the nozzle in a resting position allowing the loading of a gob in said mold;        circulation the lubrication media in the nozzle before and after the lubrication step to avoid stagnant lubrication media remaining in the nozzle and/or ensure constant mixing of solid particles in said media.        
In one embodiment, the lubricating media may be sprayed with air under pressure (27).
In one embodiment, the spraying step is executed while moving the nozzle upwards or downwards or in a combination of both directions in the mold. Other movements may be added, for example lateral movements. All movements may be carried out sequentially or in combination.
In one embodiment, a gas with flame retardant characteristics may be used in place of air or in combination with air.
In one embodiment, residues of lubricating media remaining in the nozzle are preferably blown out via air under pressure. The blowing action may also prevent intrusion by foreign particles and further allows a cooling of the nozzle.
In one embodiment, vacuum is applied also during a gob loading step.
In an embodiment, the present invention concerns a nozzle for the lubrication of glass forming molds, wherein said nozzle comprises at least a supply line and a return line for the lubrication media, a nozzle head with an exhaust for spraying of the lubrication media and a piston that can be moved in a least a first position and in a second position, whereby in the first position the piston closes the nozzle head for the lubricating media so that the media remains in a closed circuit in the nozzle between the supply line and the return line and whereby in the second position, the piston opens the head for the lubricating media so that said media can be sprayed by the nozzle in a mold.
In one embodiment, the nozzle comprises an air supply for cleaning and cooling of said nozzle.
In one embodiment, an air supply is preferably used for the spraying operation of the lubricating media.
In one embodiment, the piston is displaced in a first and a second positions by air under pressure.
In one embodiment the invention concerns a spraying mechanism for an IS machine wherein the mechanism comprises at least a nozzle as defined herein.
In one embodiment, the mechanism is left-handed or right handed.
In one embodiment, the invention concerns an IS machine for forming glass containers, such as bottles, comprises at least a nozzle as defined herein or a spraying mechanism as defined herein and a mold for form a container in accordance with the principles and methods described herein.
In an embodiment, in the IS machine the spraying mechanisms are left-handed and right handed and mounted in an alternate sequence in each section of the machine to increase the neighboring distance between each spraying mechanism.